Luces de neon
by ladyrogue5
Summary: Bueno esta es mi primera historia (la primera que subo me refiero) es un pequeño relato bastante abierto que cierta persona me pilló escribiendo en clase y me obligó a publicar. ¿Tendrá continuación o sabremos más historia anterior a esto? ¡La continuación está aquí! ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!
1. Chapter 1: Inicio

Entonces él empujó al otro al callejón. Ese oscuro lugar el cual era cómplice de los deseos del uno por el otro, el cual callaría el secreto de ambos por siempre y se evaporaría en la fría noche de aquel marzo, el cual parecía no querer dejar escapar el invierno y dejarse llenar de primavera (de una vez por todas). La belleza de los ojos del inmortal dejó al otro sin aliento y ambos se fundieron en un beso acalorado y apasionado. Las manos del segundo buscaron con desespero las del primero y cuando se encontraron fue como cuando el extraviado encuentra agua en el desierto. La sed que ambos sufrían el uno del otro era tan profunda que temían que dicha salvación fuese tan solo un espejismo provocado por la locura y se desvaneciese en menos de un segundo perdiéndose en la noche para siempre.

Las luces de neón centelleaban en la noche neoyorquina, los coches danzaban entre transeúntes y semáforos cambiantes de ámbar a rojo y de rojo a verde; verdes, como los ojos del mortal, como los ojos de Dean, un verde profundo en el que uno se podía perder. ¿Cómo alguien no podía pensar en lo inmensos que eran los humanos en el interior mirando a esos ojos celestiales? El ángel suspiró y sonrió y el otro le contestó con una ruborizada y socarrona sonrisa.

Tanto había pasado antes de que todo eso sucediese. Tantas idas y venidas, tantas caídas y peleas, tanta lucha tenía por fin una pequeña recompensa. Podría decirse que esto era el fin del todo, el final de la historia, pero no era nada más que el principio de ella.


	2. Chapter 2: Vuelta atrás

Otra noche. Otra habitación de hotel. Fría y silenciosa. El teclado del portátil de Sam podía escucharse de fondo mientras Dean intentaba abrir el paquete de panecillos para hacer unos sandwiches. Estaban agotados, muy agotados. La noche anterior la pasaron despiertos persiguiendo a un escurridizo cambia-pieles el cual consiguieron derrotar próximos al alba no sin algún que otro moratón o rasguño. Dean se movió quejumbroso.

_ No es para tanto Dean, deja de quejarte_ le espetó su hermano desde el otro lado de la habitación sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

_ Vale, la próxima vez que uno de estos te pille por la espalda mientras intenta comerte la oreja de manera tan tierna, me lo dices y paso de tu culo_

Sam sonrió a esa contestación y no le hizo falta decir más para que el otro siguiese preparando lo que el denominaba "manjar a la cazador". Sabía porque Dean últimamente estaba de tan mal humor aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Entonces el portátil de Sam emitió el sonido de un correo nuevo recibido en su bandeja de entrada. El remitente era muy extraño, con números y símbolos (los que el procesador de texto podía identificar) se sucedía en un nombre que parecía no tener fin. El asunto del mismo mensaje tampoco daba muchas más pistas y a la vez inquietó al menor de los Winchester. Decidió abrirlo ya que, si en el caso más remoto, se trataba de un virus sabría como manejar la situación fácilmente; el poco tiempo que pasó en la universidad le permitió conocer a unos cuantos entendidos en el mundo del código binario y otros asuntos como para saber deshacerse de un simple virus. Cuando clickó en el icono la pantalla de su estimado portátil se apagó por completo y entonces Sam emitió un suspiro. "Lo sabía" pensó para si mismo. Entonces Sam quedó sin respiración al comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que parecía ser un reproductor de video apareció en la negra pantalla. Cuando intentó mover el ratón del ordenador para clickar sobre el botón de reproducir, el cursor desapareció y entonces dicho video comenzó a reproducirse. Primero, la pantalla estaba completamente a oscuras hasta que comenzó a percibirse una tenue luz y clarear. El objetivo de la cámara estaba muy desenfocado y parecía mostrar una especie de almacén o sótano. Entonces la oyó, e incluso Dean que tarareaba en la cocina mientras untaba su "manjar" dejó de respirar mientras una de sus rebanadas de pan caía al suelo.

_ ¡No!_ Ambos dijeron al unísono. Dean corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sam mientras éste le respondió con una preocupada mirada.

_ Ehm... ¿chicos? Hola, espero que esto podáis verlo... o al menos oírme _ susurró una voz a través del monitor. _ Se que esto es un video grabado y no podéis responder pero, bah. Ehm, da igual _

Estaba muy nerviosa y Dean comenzó a impacientarse y a espetar preguntas que no podían tener respuesta. Entonces el objetivo se terminó de enfocar y la cámara se giró muy rápidamente. Charlie, más pálida de lo normal, se agazapaba entre un calentador de agua y unas bicicletas viejas y oxidadas entre la oscuridad y además tenía algunas mantas sobre la cabeza. La chica parecía nerviosa, muy nerviosa o más bien asustada.

_ Primero de todo, os odio _ continuó _ Pero también os hecho de menos y ante todo nos os preocupéis mucho por mi... situación. Si os envío este mensaje es porque... algo muy raro está pasando y no sé que puede ser. Me encuentro en Nueva York preparando cosas para una de las mayores cons que hay en este lado del país y... _ un ruido sordo se escuchó escaleras arriba en el video y Charlie se apretó aun más contra el suelo.

_ ¿Qué cojones está pasando? _ gritó Dean a la nada.

_ Están pasando cosas raras, ahora mismo comparto piso con unos cuantos chicos que conocí, encargados de montar y desmontar cosas de la con así que estoy bien. Pero, y aquí entro en la cuestión, resulta que el otro día mataron a alguien a menos de una manzana de aquí. Quizás penséis que no sea raro pues esto es Nueva York y estoy en la zona más peligrosa cerca de Nueva Jersey pero no es así. De verdad, tenéis que venir, por favor. _ Charlie hizo una pausa, parecía, para intentar ordenar sus ideas. Suspiró y miró fijamente a la cámara _ He oído gente decir que la persona asesinada fue encontrada con un cuenco lleno de sangre (no se sabe de quién era ésta) y que en la habitación donde la hallaron había en el suelo dibujado un pentagrama y otros símbolos extraños en las paredes y ventanas. Enseguida pensé en vosotros chicos, estoy asustada. Si estoy aquí escondida es porque no quiero que nadie del grupo me oiga. Chicos, sois mi última esperanza. No me fío de nadie ya._ Dean musitó un "buena chica" con orgullo cuando Sam le hizo callar. La pantalla quedó de nuevo en negro y el video cesó.

_¿Crees que puede ser algo serio? ¿Estará relacionado con algún demonio?_ le preguntó Sam apartando la mirada de la pantalla. Dean ya se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas de manera apresurada.

_ Si está pasando algo, tendremos que averiguarlo_ El ruido del cargador golpeando la culata de una de sus pistolas fue toda respuesta.

Se apresuraron cuanto pudieron en recoger rápido y dejar ese "manjar a la cazador" para otro momento. Les quedaba un largo trayecto que realizar antes de llegar donde Charlie estaba, pues se encontraban cerca de Lincoln, Nebraska. Si al menos él les pudiese ayudar en algo...

Sam y Dean se habían pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana conduciendo. En un alarde de bondad el mayor había permitido que el otro condujese por más de dos horas e incluso le permitió cambiar la música que sonaba en el Impala. Era más de mediodía y Dean intentaba ahogar el ruido que emitía su estomago pensando en otras cosas y centrándose en el posible peligro que sufría su amiga. El viejo chevy estaba en total silencio mientras Sam revisaba su móvil para encontrar nuevas noticias acerca del caso.

_ ¿No deberíais parar a comer algo? Los humanos os debilitáis muy rápido, lo aprendí cuando perdí mi Gracia_

_ ¡Joder Cas! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? _ Dean pisó el pedal de freno y se giró hacia el asiento de atrás.

_ Yo también me alegro de verte, Castiel... _ contestó Sam con sorna.

Como Castiel insistía tanto al final optaron por parar en un Macy's que les pillaba de paso y así desayunar (y cenar y luego volver a desayunar lo que no habían tomado un día antes). Mientras los muchachos no paraban de comer (ensalada y pan de sémola para uno; hamburguesa con bacon y tortitas para otro. Todo acompañado de sendas cervezas) Castiel les observaba de manera atenta y con la fascinación típica de este.

_ Por favor Cas, deja de mirarnos fijamente. Me pones nervioso_ dijo Dean con la boca llena de bacon.

_ Es solo... Bueno no importa_ dijo y apartó la mirada de Dean.

_ Dime Cas, ¿cómo que has venido? ¿Ocurre algo?_ continuó Sam para al menos conversar algo y por pura curiosidad preguntar.

_ Dean me llamó la otra noche mientras dormía. He venido en cuanto he podido _ el mayor de los Winchester casi se atrangantó con una de las tortitas mientras que el menor reprimió una sonrisa pues sabía exactamente lo que su hermano dijo aquella noche mientras soñaba.


	3. Chptr 3: Los ánimos corren de mi cuenta

**_Nota_: **_Siento la tardanza con este fic. Sé que mucha gente sigue la historia y cada vez que veo que alguien le ha dado a seguir mi corazón da un vuelco. De verdad muchas gracias a todos, me motiváis a seguir. No esperaba tan buena acogida no menos al ser mi primera historia publicada. Además de ser una temática a la que me dedico por vez primera. Estos días he estado algo liada con clase y por casa así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para subir nada. Como disculpa tengo este capitulo un poco más largo que el resto (parece que mis capitulos alargandose conforme van aumentando es algo normal en mí!). Espero que lo disfrutéis y que comentéis. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Al amanecer del tercer día por fin avistaron a lo lejos la ciudad de Nueva York. Un lugar que por ende poco habían visitado pues al parecer lo paranormal apenas llegaba ahí o quedaba enmascarado por el alto indice criminal que la propia ciudad tenía.

Tras una rápida llamada al número que encontraron junto al correo electrónico que les envió Charlie contactaron un encuentro con la misma cerca de una iglesia. Cas había desaparecido tras el parón en el Macy's pues a través de radio ángel obtuvo una petición importante que debía atender. Tras algún suspiro quejumbroso por parte de Dean el ángel desapareció en un batir de alas.

Los hermanos se sentaron en un banco cercano a la iglesia intentando aparentar ser gente normal. Lo raro es que por una vez y a pesar de actuar de manera natural eran los más raros de la concurrida calle. Al dar las dos en el reloj un gran número de personas abarrotó la calle. La mayoría iban ataviados de mil maneras inimaginables. Por la esquina apareció un grupo de elfos oscuros. Por el otro lado dos pares de Leias esclavas. E incluso les pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a un Dean y a un Sam (maldito Chuck y sus estúpidos libros). Al parecer cercana a dicha calle se encontraba la convención de la que les habló su amiga. Todos parecían tener como punto de encuentro aquel lugar. Entre el gentío oyeron unos pasos apresurados y Dean pudo avistar el rojizo pelo de Charlie. El hermano mayor le hizo un gesto al menor y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

_Hola chicos_ dijo Charlie fundiéndose en un abrazo con ambos.

_ Hey, ¿cómo va? ¿Qué es todo esto? Nos asustaste mucho_ dijo Dean muy rápido.

_ Lo siento, estaba realmente asustada. No quiero que nadie salga herido_ la chica agachó la cabeza y mirando al suelo musitó algo.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijeron los hermanos al unísono

_ Que... _ balbuceó _ Hay otro caso... otro homicidio. Era amigo de uno de mis compañeros de habitación. Es decir, que pasó justo delante de nuestro piso_

_La madre..._

_ ¡Pero estamos bien! Y además tenéis que conocer a mis compañeros de piso ¡Si queréis os los presento!

_ Tiene que ser una broma _ dijo de golpe Sam mientras se apoyaba en su hermano como si las piernas le flaqueasen.

Dean dirigió la mirada hacia donde Charlie había señalado y hacia donde Sam estaba mirando. Al fondo no muy lejos pero no lo suficientemente cerca, un grupo reía a carcajada limpia mientras alguien de ellos se movía de un lado para otro como si de un espectáculo se tratase. El mayor de los Winchester no podía creer lo que sus ojos vislumbraban. Charlie silbó y aquel personaje volteó la mirada, sonrió a la muchacha y se acercó de manera animada. En cuanto los ojos de éste se encontraron con los de ambos hermanos la sonrisa de su cara se turbó en una amarga y rota sonrisa la cual no duró mucho. En un suspiro rápido y un parpadeo volvió su sonrisa risueña de medio lado.

_ Hola bromista. Pensé que tu culo estaba en el fondo de algún agujero negro perdido en algún tipo de limbo donde van todos los personajes como tú_

_ Ohh había olvidado tus dulces piropos Dean, pero te pediría que dejases mi culo en paz. Él ya tiene sus prioridades_ respondió el otro con una sonrisa burlona con la lengua entre los dientes.

_ Vaya ¿os conocéis? _ Charlie parecía desconcertada

_ Hola Gabriel... _ dijo Sam con tono sombrío desde detrás de su hermano.

La rota sonrisa volvió al rostro del arcángel que se acentuó en cuanto Sam y él encontraron miradas. Gabriel saludó de manera rápida a Sam con tal de apartar la mirada del chico y dejar de sentirse mal por lo sucedido en el pasado.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que lleváis puesto todos? _ Dean dijo dándose cuenta de la ropa del grupo de Charlie

_ Bueno somos un grupo y vamos de personajes de dibujos animados _ disimuló Charlie

_ Bonitas coletitas_ rió Dean

_ Tienes envidia de que a mi me queden mejor que a ti_ musitó Gabriel

Sam carraspeó de manera sonora mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco y dijo que si a lo que realmente habían venido era a comparar disfraces mejor se volvía al coche. Dean lo negó de manera rotunda y enseguida le preguntó a Charlie que le diese la mayor información posible de lo que conociese acerca de los dos asesinatos.

_ Espera _ hizo callar el hermano menor al mayor _ ¿no tendrás nada que ver tu con todo lo que está pasando Gabhh... uhm Gabriel? _

_ Nada en absoluto. De hecho estoy por aquí de un casual. También al ver lo sucedido decidí quedarme para investigar_

_ Gabriel, el arcángel "investigador" de lo sobrenatural _ rió entre dientes el alto.

_ Bueno, al menos cumplo mis objetivos cuando me lo propongo o prometo..._

_ ¡Serás! No fui yo el que _

_ ¡BASTA!_ gritó Dean poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Sam al ver que este se había levantado del banco e iba directo hacia el ser aparentemente angelical que tenía delante _ Debemos centrarnos en los asesinatos y nada más _

Tras una rápida explicación por parte de Charlie los hermanos decidieron ponerse cuanto antes en marcha y partieron hacia la comisaría de policía más cercana. La chica y el resto de su grupo partieron hacia la convención mientras los cazadores investigaban un poco más. Ese tipo de trabajo solo lo podían realizar ellos y cuantos menos fuesen menos llamarían la atención. Dean instó a Charlie de que mantuviese un ojo al tanto observando a la gente del mismo evento no fuese que el asesino se encontrase oculto entre el gentío disfrazado. Un guiño de la pelirroja es lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

_No me habías dicho que eras un arcángel. Pensaba que era la única a la que le contabas todos tus secretos_ refunfuñó ella

_ Era por tu seguridad. No te preocupes mi princesa, ahora cuidaré de ti mucho mejor _ dijo Gabriel al tiempo que hacia aparecer una piruleta y se la daba a Charlie que con gusto la aceptó.

Al final del día todos quedaron en verse en el apartamento donde Charlie y el resto vivían. A pesar de la negativa de ambos, los hermanos tuvieron que establecerse en una de las habitaciones. El grupo se había negado a dejarles dormir en una cochambrosa habitación de hotel o pensión barata.

La casa no era bonita. Estaba pintada de un color que parecía ser blanco pero éste ya desconchado por el paso del tiempo había adquirido un tono azulado o grisáceo. Las habitaciones eran algo pequeñas pero en los tres dormitorios que tenía el apartamento cabían hasta dos camas por cada uno. Charlie compartía estancia con Gabriel, mientras que su amigo Marc lo hacia con otro chico llamado Hans. Dean y Sam ocuparon la tercera habitación. A pesar del mal estado del piso, el salón era realmente luminoso y bonito pues daba a una pequeña terraza llena de maceteros. Las diversas plantas y enredaderas trepaban en la pared de ladrillo y crecían hasta la barandilla e incluso se enroscaban en los muebles de jardín como las sillas que había. Para Sam fue el lugar perfecto para relajarse y poder pensar de manera tranquila (además que era el sitio clave para robar el wi-fi del piso inferior).

Era ya de noche y poco habían sacado en cuanto a lo sucedido. El primer cuerpo había sido ya llevado a incinerar según el informe que les otorgó el agente que atendía en la comisaría. El otro cuerpo estaba en la morgue pero no mostraba ningún indicio extraño, fuera del que le faltasen más de tres litros de sangre cuando llegó al depósito la noche del suceso. No había huellas, ni fibras, ningún pelo ni ningún tipo de orificio o herida por el cual la sangre hubiese sido sustraída. Ese hecho era el que más desconcertaba a los hermanos Winchester. Un vampiro no podía ser pues sino habría marcas de mordiscos. Lo mismo sucedía con la interminable lista de criaturas que entraban dentro del grupo de "bebedores de sangre". La cosa que también era extraña era el hecho de que ambos cuerpos habían sido encontrados cerca de un bol de cobre lleno de sangre. Y lo más extraño de todo era que la sangre que se hallaba en dichos cuencos no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos hombres asesinados.

Dean y Sam habían planeado en ir al amanecer al edificio de enfrente a investigar el lugar del crimen y a observar más de cerca las marcas y símbolos que habían encontrado en la sala donde sucedió todo. Con suerte Cas estaría con ellos en unas horas.

El mayor de los hermanos se había retirado a la habitación tras una animada cena entre cervezas y debates sobre qué personaje era más fuerte si Thor o Superman entre otros temas. Dean daba cabezadas mientras intentaba concentrarse en la música que emanaba de sus cascos cuando notó como alguien se sentaba a los pies de su cama. De manera instintiva sacó su pistola de debajo de la cama y apuntó rápidamente hacia el lugar. Unos curiosos ojos azules le miraron desde ese punto.

_ ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? ¿Eso no se supone que lleva un cable?_

_ Maldita sea Cas, que susto. ¡Podría haberte volado media cabeza!_

_ Tranquilo, ya me hicieron explotar por completo una vez ¿recuerdas? _ rió mientras a Dean se le hacía un nudo en la garganta nada más pensar en lo sucedido en aquel enfrentamiento con Lucifer y su otro hermano.

_ Por cierto, son inalámbricos. No necesitan cable _ dijo el rubio sacudiéndose aquel pensamiento de la cabeza

_ ¿Sabes que Gabriel está aquí?_

_ Pues sí, nos lo encontramos nada más llegar_

_ ¿Crees... que estarán bien?_

_ Lo superarán _ dijo Dean como toda respuesta.

Castiel se movió nervioso en la cama del cazador y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Miró de soslayo a Dean como si intentase decir algo pero de su boca entreabierta no salió ningún sonido y terminó por cerrarla. El cazador todavía medio dormido encontró normal el comportamiento del ángel y se retiró los cascos al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba que tal había había ido su asunto con radio ángel.

_ No era nada. Peleas entre los de primera estancia o clase. Para que me entiendas, el más bajo nivel de ángel _ dijo al ver la cara de interrogante de Dean.

_ ¿Y a qué nivel estás tu?_

_ No es de tu incumbencia _ refunfuñó

_ Venga, dímelo _ le dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente con el pie en la espalda.

Castiel apartó la mirada de Dean y se negó a responder. Al parecer el ángel estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier otro ser. De alguna manera ese pensamiento cruzó la mente del cazador y le hizo entristecerse. Suspiró, se estiró y se levantó de la cama.

_ Bueno, ya que me has levantado ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo conmigo? Necesito un poco de aire fresco y estirar las piernas. Bueno, ya sé que tu no comes ni nada, pero, pero algo de compañía me sentaría bien _ tartamudeó Dean de manera rápida sin apenas tomar aire entre frase y frase.

Castiel sonrió y asintió mientras repetía las palabras "_aire fresco_".

Cuando salieron al comedor Gabriel los esperaba con un albornoz de color rojo oscuro. Debajo de éste llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde lo cual hacía resaltar sus ojos. Charlie iba en dirección a su cuarto cuando los vio salir y les miró con extrañeza intentando sacar alguna conclusión acerca del acompañante de Dean.

_ Ehm, oh, sí. Este es Castiel. Cas esta es Charlie _ dijo algo nervioso. Gabriel sonrió.

_ ¡Hola! Encantada de conocerte, por fin_ medio gritó ella _ Vaya, pasamos de gente obsesionada con lo fantasioso a estar el apartamento lleno de ángeles y arcángeles reales. Esto para mi es algo nuevo_

_ Deberías ver entonces el cielo _

_ Castiel deja las bromas para los que de verdad saben hacerlas, querido_ dijo Gabriel desde el sofá sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Charlie se excusó y se fue a la cama no sin antes hacer prometer a Cas de que al día siguiente mantendrían una extensa charla sobre lo de ser ángel. Gabriel pareció un poco molesto ante eso pero no dijo nada.

Una vez los tres solos en el salón; ángel, arcángel y humano quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Fue de repente interrumpido por la entrada de Sam que provenía de la oscura terraza. Gabriel se enderezó en el sofá alerta de su presencia mientras el hermano menor fue directo a la cocina a por otra taza de café. Salió rápidamente mirando siempre al suelo. Se detuvo en la puerta que daba al jardincillo y se giró hacia su hermano.

_ ¿ A dónde creéis que vais a estas horas?_ preguntó

_ Vamos aaa ehmm vamos... Voy a estirar un poco las piernas y a despejarme. Sí, a despejarme. Joder Sam ¿no puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana?_ le contestó su hermano mayor poniéndose a toda prisa la chaqueta _ Bueno, nos vemos en un rato _ dijo y ambos salieron por la puerta.

_ ¿A dónde creéis que vais a estas horas?_ repitió Gabriel con sorna en cuanto estos cerraron la puerta._ Una cita, a lo que van es a una cita _

Sam miró con enfado al arcángel mientras este se estiraba sentado en el sofá. Entonces frunció el ceño. _"Esos malditos vaqueros. Esos estúpidos, condenados, ceñidos y tentadores vaqueros" _pensó para sí mismo. Suspiró y dio un trago a su caliente taza de café a pesar de saber que ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era más bien una ducha de agua fría. Agua muy fría. Al parecer el arcángel lo sabía también pues sonrió satisfecho al ver como Sam se tambaleaba y salía de nuevo a la terraza dejando al bromista solo en el salón. Esperaba no estar mucho más tiempo a solas pues bien conocía que la animación siempre corría de su cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4: Imposible

_**Nota: **Hola, hola... Siento la tardanza. Ya sabéis las vacaciones de Pascua, los miles de trabajos de la uni y los exámenes que vienen... Y para ser franca, he hecho mucho la vaga (sorry). ¡Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo! No estoy muy contenta con él, no después del anterior pues de verdad me gustó, pero bue. La gente no deja de insistir que suba y suba más capítulos así que yo subo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones/comentarios.  
_

Un golpe sordo le despertó del letargo. De manera instintiva se abalanzó hacia el origen de aquel sonido desenvainando una de sus navajas. El rincón estaba vacío, no había nadie. Giró sobre sí mismo para mirar hacia el otro lado de aquel callejón. Notó la sangre brotar de su cabeza y se palpó instintivamente el lado. Un pensamiento repentino cruzó por su dolorida cabeza que le hizo olvidar cualquier clase de quemazón: _Castiel_.

Recordaba salir fuera con el ángel para dar una vuelta y tal vez tomarse algo y cometer alguna locura. Al pasar por aquel callejón, ambos oyeron un quejido. Una voz débil pidiendo ayuda. Ambos se acercaron con precaución. Y después... Dean se encontró tirado en el suelo. Algo había golpeado su cabeza y Cas, ya no estaba allí. Se enderezó y trató de que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad de aquel lugar. No había rastros suficientes de sangre para alarmarse por heridas de gravedad. Decidió sacar su pequeña linterna de mano para comprobar mejor el suelo y asegurarse que ningunas alas marcaban el pavimento. Suspiró aliviado. Pero luego la incertidumbre ardió en su pecho. ¿Y si Castiel después de la caída y no tener alas no dejaba ninguna clase de marca? No, imposible. Solo quería centrarse en encontrar a su ángel.

Pensó rápidamente en llamar a su hermano, pero su móvil había desaparecido junto a su alado amigo. "_Mierda"_ pensó para sí mismo. En un segundo decidió ir lo más rápido posible hacia el piso donde se encontraba el resto. Echó a andar de forma apresurada pues pensó que si echaba a correr se marearía y caería de bruces. No podía perder más tiempo.

Mientras caminaba a paso rápido perdido en aquella oscura noche, un bosque de carteles de neón iluminó su camino. Parpadeantes luces de neón o algunas fundidas. Apagadas por completo o más brillantes que los ojos del ángel reflejaban sobre la fría y húmeda carretera siluetas y sombras.

_Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas _se repetía una y otra vez para no caer inconsciente. _Por favor Castiel, ¿dónde te habrás metido?_

Siguió caminando ¿Cuán lejos habían ido? Era imposible estar tan alejados, apenas caminaron durante más de media hora. No podía orientarse. Estaba perdido en ese mar de luces. Recordó que llevaba un estúpido reloj en alguno de los bolsillos de su raída chaqueta y lo buscó con desesperación. Cuando lo miró notó una sensación extraña, eran más de la cinco de la madrugada. Era imposible. ¿O su siesta en el callejón se había alargado tanto? ¿Estaba perdiendo la forma? Imposible.

Unas alas de color azul centellearon entonces al fondo de una de las calles transversales por las que pasaba. Captaron la atención del cazador que enseguida giró hacia aquel lugar. Entonces la vio. Una gabardina color beige yacía en uno de los lados junto a un cubo de basura de dimensiones monumentales. Algo se movió. Dean fue sin pensarlo dos veces, sin su cuchillo en mano, ni siquiera una luz con la que ver mejor. Su mente estaba nublada bajo el pensamiento de encontrar un Castiel herido o aun peor no encontrar nada tras aquel cubo.

Unos ojos azules le acecharon desde el rincón más oscuro y se abalanzaron en silencio hacia su presa. Los labios de Dean fueron sellados con otros labios. El cazador como primer instinto intentó zafarse de aquel ataque para después observar a su atacante con una mirada extraña.

_¿Cas?_ pudo balbucear al tiempo que apartaba el rostro del ángel del suyo_ ¿Estas... estas borracho?_

Castiel no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente se abalanzó de nuevo a los brazos del cazador. Lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que la espalda de Dean golpeó contra uno de los muros del callejón.

_"De acuerdo, acabo de perder la cabeza por completo. Seguro que estoy en un callejón muriendo desangrado y estoy en estado de semi-coma o algo. Esto no es real y estoy alucinando todo esto_." Se dijo para sí mismo mientras veía como Castiel demandaba de nuevo sus labios. "_Fuck it"_ se dijo y entonces fue a por lo que tanto deseaba: sus labios.

Cogió el rostro del ángel entre sus manos y le miró fijamente a esos ojos que siempre le miraban con tanta devoción. Pudo comprobar la rojez de los ojos de Castiel y como uno de sus pómulos todavía estaba amoratado mientras intentaba curarse poco a poco. Entonces le besó. Le besó como nunca antes había besado a otro ser sobre la faz de la tierra (o del cielo o del infierno). Ese beso fue como prender una mecha, una peligrosa mecha. Con un gemido Castiel pegó su cuerpo al del cazador que se sonreía entre beso y beso que recibía o daba.

_"Imposible"_

Unas manos recorrieron su pecho de manera desesperada como si buscasen algo con lo que liberarse por fin. Notó como el ángel desabrochaba su camisa (su favorita, la de color verde) y como sus manos entraban en contacto con la piel del cazador. Su piel se erizó. Sabía lo que era ser tocado de esa manera por un ángel pero no por _aquel_ ángel. La mecha que habían prendido con aquel beso empezó a estar cada vez más cerca de provocar una gran explosión. Ambos jadearon bajo aquella centelleante y azulada señal. Aquellas alas azules parpadeaban cómplices de aquella acción. Extraña acción.

_"Espera, Dean. Necesitas una explicación"_ pensó. ¿Quién le golpeó? ¿Porqué sucedía esto?

_ Espera Cas_ intentó pararle pero éste se abalanzó para callarlo con otro beso _ Cas, Cas. Para. ¡CAS PARA! _ le dolió decirle eso porque ambos sabían que querían más. Mucho más.

El ángel se apartó poco a poco de él como si obedeciese una orden. Dean le miró extrañado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_ Castiel... ¿eres tú?_ preguntó muy despacio

_ Sí _ dijo él como toda respuesta

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Porqué ahora? _ la situación se estaba haciendo de cada vez más irreal y el pánico de perderle inundó la mente de Dean en el momento en el que el ángel se alejó más de él y pareció despertar de algún tipo de letargo.

Una risa gorjeó desde el rincón contrario a ellos. El sonido de unos pasos devino unos rojizos zapatos de tacón. Rojizos como el pelo de la persona que surgió de repente aplaudiendo de manera insonora mientras sonreía.

_ Tú..._

_ Me encanta poder hacer este tipo de cosas_ dijo Abbadon entre dientes mientras sonreía. _ Hola Dean _

_ ¡TU! ¡TODO ESTO LO HAS HECHO TU!_ le espetó el cazador que de manera instintiva apartó a Cas detrás suya.

_ Bueno... yo solo... doy un empujoncito a los _oscuros_ _secretos_ que guardan algunos_ volvió a reír

_ Tu ¿qué?_

Los ojos de Dean miraron de soslayo a Castiel y enseguida pensó en la palabra "imposible". Fijó su vista de nuevo en la mujer. El cazador sacó su cuchillo al mismo tiempo que su compañero sacaba su espada angelical.

_ Oh, tranquilo, por hoy he tenido suficiente diversión_ dijo ella al tiempo que alzaba sus manos mostrando que iba desarmada.

_ ¿Eres tú la causante de todas estas muertes?_ dijo de golpe Castiel que se puso al lado de Dean evitando mirarle.

_ ¿Muertes? ¿Qué muertes?_ la expresión sarcástica de Dean que obtuvo como respuesta le hizo emitir una carcajada _ No, no he sido yo. No todavía. Deberíais ir pensando en descorchar algún que otro _vino añejo_ pues es lo que se hace para recibir siempre a los _viejos amigos_..._

Tras esa desconcertante frase, la mujer giró sobre su tacones y despareció no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al ángel.

El sonido que emitía la señal luminosa fue lo único que quedó en ese lugar. El cielo comenzaba a clarear y tras varios carraspeos por parte de Dean y varios movimientos de vacilación por parte de Castiel se decidieron a volver al piso de Charlie. Anduvieron uno al lado del otro en silencio durante un rato hasta que encontraron el camino a casa. En la última manzana que los separaba de su destino, el ángel se paró en seco. Entonces Dean le miró por primera vez a los ojos tras aquel encuentro en el callejón. Castiel se aclaró la garganta.

_ Yo..._

_ Lo sé, no te preocupes. Éramos sus marionetas. No es nada_ dijo Dean de manera rápida mirando hacia el suelo e intentando sonar tranquilo y algo bromista (fallando en el intento).

_ Sssí, claro _

Ambos se miraron un tanto avergonzados de las mentiras que acababan de decirse el uno al otro y con esa mirada se dejó claro que no se volvería a hablar del tema.

Cuando abrieron la puerta la normalidad volvió a sus estados. La casa era un trajín de gente yendo hacia un lado u otro a medio vestir con medias dispares o peinados todavía no acabados. Gabriel con sus dos coletas corría de un lado a otro ataviado con un delantal de color rosa, un bol y una espátula a conjunto en las manos gritando cosas típicas que una madre de los 50 diría a sus retoños. Parecía estar más alegre que de costumbre lo cual ya era decir. Charlie intentaba escapar de los consejos de Gabriel mientras que Hans y su compañero intentaban ajustarse una especie de armadura de foam.

Sam emergió entonces de la terraza con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dean. En el rostro de su hermano pequeño vio reflejado aquel tiempo en que su expresión era bastante similar a cuando lo dejó sólo en un hospital psiquiátrico luchando con su propia mente. Se preocupó sin razón aparente por Sammy. No obstante, segundos después tras ver como su hermano cogía una taza de café entre sus manos la expresión de Sam se alivió y Dean volvió a respirar de manera normal.

_ ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¿Qué narices te ha pasado en la cara Dean?_

El mayor de los Winchester abrió los brazos de par en par y solo dijo una palabra que hizo a todo el salón quedar completamente en silencio.

_ ¡Demonios!_


End file.
